


Stone Heart

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: This a story about all the emotions Kurt's felt for years about his brother but never said out loud. It's not until his wedding day he finally bubbles over and spills all at Finn's gravestone. Kurt didn't expect to explode like he did.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 18





	Stone Heart

Kurt and Blaine walked out of their wedding venue together. The party was still alive but they needed just a few minutes alone. Hands clasped together. They just enjoyed the fresh air. “How does it feel to be married?” Blaine asked.

“Not real.” Kurt laughed. “We are actually married.” He said in disbelief. Blaine looked at him and nodded. “Yes, we are… linked together forever.” He brought Kurt’s hand up and kissed in gingerly. Kurt loved the way Blaine always treated him so adoringly. He loved Blaine with his whole heart and now was married to him. 

“Is there somewhere you want to go?” Blaine asked. He figured Kurt needed to breathe just like Blaine did. 

“This sounds awful, but could you drive me to the cemetery?” Kurt asked quietly. Blaine knew what this was about immediately.

‘Of course, honey.” He told him. They walked to their car and Blaine opened Kurt’s door for him. After helping his husband in the car, he opened his own door and put the keys in the ignition. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to the cemetery. They drove in silence, hands clasped between them and listening softly to the music on the radio. They arrived at the gates shortly after and Blaine drove in. He knew immediately where to go and pulled close to it before parking the car. “Do you want to come with you?” Blaine asked.

“Can you just give me a second?” He asked looking at his husband. Blained nodded and kissed his cheek. Kurt got out of the car and shut the door softly. He walked over a headstone.. 

FINN HUDSON  
AUG 1994 - 2014  
Beloved Son, Angel in the sky

Kurt sat down right in front of his brother’s headstone. He took a deep breath and started to talk. “Hi, Finn… last time I can visit for a while. We head back to New York soon. Did you know Blaine and I got married today?” He held up his ring for the stone to see. “I found someone who accepts and loves me for me. Something even you didn’t do at times. There’s so much I’ve wanted to say to you but I’ve forced myself to push them down. 

He started picking at the grass surrounding him and tucked his knees closer to him. “I know we were brothers.. But It didn't always feel that way. You hurt me a lot Finn, and now you're dead and never coming back. But how could you leave Rachel or Me or even Blaine? He wanted you to be the best man you know.” At this point, Kurt started crying and couldn’t find the strength to stop himself. “I’ve never forgotten about our fight over that stupid lamp. I forgave but never forget.” 

“Blaine was the first person who actually loves me for me and treated me as a person worthy of respect and love. Why did you see that?” He asked. He wished Finn could answer these questions back but he knew he couldn’t. 

“I stuff that happened to me, changed me as a person forever. You guys broke my foundation and I had to slowly try and put it back. This is horrible of me but I remember the day you died. You always overpowered me in life and I was your shadow. I couldn't stand in the sun without Finn Hudson over me. But once you died, that blockage was gone. People could see me again and that felt really nice. I also felt horrible and so guilty for even thinking these things because you’re dead and I’m not. I get to raise a family with Blaine and start our lives and you never will.”

“Rachel started dating again… but she missed you every day. We were so worried for her after your death. I don’t know if she will ever truly love again the way she loved you. But your death changed my outlook on life. We have a short time here and need to do what we can with that. So I got married, graduated from college and am starting a life. You didn’t get to do that, but I'll do it for you.” Kurt let out a giant sob this time and just broke down thinking about the life his brother didn't get to have.

Blaine could no longer sit watching his husband break down and went out to him. He grabbed him a big hug and pulled him close. He whispered over and over in his ear just calming him down. Kurt did eventually relaxed in his arms and only then did Blaine pulled back. “Are you okay?” With only concern and love in his eyes.

“I will be,” Kurt said with sincerity. Blaine pulled Kurt off the ground “How about we go say goodbye to our families before starting the rest of our lives together?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and let out a laugh as Blaine walked both of them to the car, hands together. “I love you,” Kurt said looking at his husband. 

“I love you, too,” Blaine responded. He held the door open for Kurt, opened his own door and started the engine. Kurt left the cemetery knowing changes had been made today and he felt confident in that. He was married, loved and happy.. Which was all he could have ever asked for?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed! This was a solo shot but I have chapters of both of my longer multi-chapter stories going up this week!


End file.
